La princesa de los mares
by Kim Potter-Black
Summary: Una nueva aventura para el rey Caspian X, en donde tendra que elegir entre su reino y el amor de su vida...Libro Primero de la Saga:Pirates CaspianxOC
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

El ruido de las espadas entrechocando entre si era lo unico que se podia escuchar en kilometros a la redonda, los gritos de animo hacia varias horas que se habian apagado, sumiendo el lugar en un profundo silencio que mostraba la tension en el ambiente, la preocupacion y la ansiedad por saber cual de los dos contrincantes ganaria la lucha de espadas, dando muerte al otro.

Todo en ambos contrincantes era enemigo del otro, salvo los sentimientos que en su interior los empujaban a detener la lucha, en detener la guerra que se habia proclamado entre ambos, volviendolos rivales cuando en un principio no eran mas que amigos.

-¿Por...que?

-No se...de que...hablas...

-¿Por...que...con el?

Incluso cuando sus espadas entrechocaban entre si, ensordeciendo a todos con su ruido cuando a cada estocada estaban cada vez mas cerca de la muerte,aun a pesar de todo eso...las preguntas asaltaban sus mentes y salian de sus labios, siendo susurradas al otro cuando sus rostros se aproximaban lo suficiente para escucharse sin ser oidos por los demas.

-¿Por...que...?

Un mechon de cabello rojo cayo al suelo, a la vez que una espada salia volando por los aires y la sangre empezaba a bañar el suelo de tierra bajo los pies de todos los alli presentes, que horrorizados, veian como la joven combatiente caia de rodillas al suelo, herida de muerte.

El joven, su enemigo hasta aquellos momentos, solto su propia arma, corriendo hasta donde estaba donde estaba la joven,poniendose de rodillas al lado de la mujer de larga cabellera roja, que lo miraba con sentimientos entrelazados en sus verdes ojos, fijos en los castaños de el.

-¿Eileen?-pregunto el chico,cogiendola entre sus brazos cuando vio que esta parecia a punto de caer en la inconsciencia.-¿Eileen?

La mujer aun estaba en el mundo de la consciencia, mas ella sabia que en poco tiempo avandonaria el mundo de los vivos para encontrarse con todos sus ancestros en el mundo de los muertos, y solo pudo posar su mano bañada en sangre en la mejilla del chico que la mantenia entre sus brazos.

-Por ti...Caspian,por ti...

Y esas fueron las ultimas palabras que salieron de sus labios antes de que sus ojos verdes y cansados se cerrasen, llevandose con ellos su brillo unico, los sollozos de todos los presentes y las lagrimas del joven rey narniano que acurrucaba el cuerpo sin vida entre sus brazos, rezando por que ella volviese a la vida aunque sabia que eso era del todo imposible...


	2. Chapter 2

-Majestad, tal y como usted a ordenado, hemos aumentado la velocidad por lo que llegaremos a puerto narniano dentro de tres dias.

-Es bueno saberlo, gracias Capitan.

-A sus ordenes, alteza.

Una sonrisa adorno sus masculinos labios a la par en la que se apoyaba en la barandilla para contemplar el amplio mar que se extendia ante sus renovadas energias, disfrutaba del viaje de regreso a su casa, admirando la belleza de la puesta de sol que se divisaba delante de el y que era un deleite para los nuevo dia acababa y eso significaba que cada vez quedaba menos para regresar a su reino, poder disfrutar de la belleza de sus bosques y en secreto, de la estatua en memoria de una antigua reina que aun a pesar del tiempo transcurrido desde su marcha y el que 1300 años lo separasen, seguia viviendo en su mente y corazon.

La reina Susan, la benevola.

Mas aun a pesar de mantener vivo su recuerdo seguia adelante por el bien de su reino y en busca de alguna dama que lograse cautivar a su libre corazon, pues ya era hora de que sentara cabeza para poder lograr que su dinastia siguiera al mando de Narnia cuando el ya no fuera un habitante del mundo de los vivos, sino un nuevo ciudadano de la ciudad de los muertos en donde viviria con sus padres el resto de sus dias.

Toda la eternidad.

Nego con la cabeza al ver por donde hiban sus negros pensamientos y se separo de la barandilla de madera del barco, mientras una suave brisa primaveral revolvia con gracia sus castaños cabellos como si danzaran al son del viento una melodia imposible de ser oida por los seres melodia del mar.

Inspiro el puro aire que solamente en medio del mar se podia respirar y entro en su camarote con la firme intencion de descansar para poder disfrutar del siguiente dia y ayudar a los tripulantes del barco como solia hacer, cerrando la puerta al entrar en sus aposentos y hecharse literalmente sobre la mullida cama, cayendo en un profundo sueño de inmediato.

Un sueño en el cual podia ver para su deleite, la fina figura de una mujer que el conocia a la perfeccion.

En el timon, el capitan miraba como la noche se cernia sobre ellos, sintiendo como el viento se volvia cada vez mas fuerte y que parecia traer malas noticias a los tripulantes del barco narniano, como si trataran de advertirles de que un mal se acercaba hacia ellos y que no podrian evitar que una desgracia ocurriese entre sus filas, preocupando al capitan, el cual se fue a descansar con un extraño nudo en la garganta.

Mientras, no demasiado lejos del lugar por donde navegaba el barco con rumbo a Narnia, otro muchisimo mas pequeño pero no por ello menos maravilloso, navegaba con sorprendente rapidez hasta donde se podia divisar a la luz de la luna la silueta de la embarcacion narniana, con una figura en proa que parecia mirar el barco delante de ellos con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios.

-Estamos todos listos, mi capitana.

-Bien hecho, diles a todos que se armen bien...esta noche nos jubilaremos,tenlo por seguro Therence.

-Si mi capitana.

La sonrisa se hizo mas pronunciada en la capitana de aquel navio mientras que su primero al mando daba las nuevas noticias que la jefa de aquella tripulacion habia dicho, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cerraran a la vez que sentia como el viento jugaba sin descanso con sus rizados y largos cabellos rojos como la sangre, disfrutando de las sensaciones que sentia ante tan insignificante fenomeno de la naturaleza.

Los tripulantes de aquel barco sacaron todas sus armas, empuñandolas con fuerza y hablando entre ellos sobre todo el oro que conseguirian robar aquella vez, mientras que una niña de largos cabellos cobrizos miraba el barco junto a su capitana, ambas en proa admirando la belleza del navio al que poco a poco se hiban acercando, consiguiendo este que todos los tripulantes del barco se callaran pues sabian que en poco tiempo tomarian aquel barco...por la fuerza.

-Creo que deberiamos pensarnos mejor este asalto,Eileen.

-No ahi nada que pensar,Arya, vamos a tomar este barco asique...quedate aqui y prepara chocolate caliente,¿quieres?

-¿Me queda de otra?

-No,ahora...-la joven de cabellos rojos se giro quedando de cara a sus marineros, sonriendo ampliamente y siendo iluminada por la luz de la luna que volvia mas blanca aun su palida piel resaltando de su rostro sus grandes ojos verdes.-Chicos...¡ a enriquecednos!

-¡SI!

-¡Nos atacan!

-¡Todo el mundo a cubierta!¡Vamos!

El ruido que provocaban los apresurados pasos de los marineros junto con sus gritos de alarma,despertaron al joven rey que aun medio dormido se levantaba de su cama a la vez que el capitan del barco entraba en sus aposentos con una expresion de gravedad en su rostro surcado de arrugas por culpa de la edad, alarmando al rey que de inmediato se puso en guardia, levantandose presurosamente de su mullida cama y poniendose de pie justo enfrente del capitan, esperando una explicacion para tanto revuelo.

-Rey Caspian,estamos siendo victimas de un abordaje.

-¿Abordaje?-pregunto atonito el rey mientras cogia su espada de encima de la mesa y salia de su camarote aun sin preocuparse de terminar de vestirse pues le preocupaba mucho mas el hecho de que les estuvieran atacando al hecho de ir sin camisa.

La cubierta era un autentico campo de espadas surcaban el cielo con rapidez para acabar chocando con la del contrario embolviendo todo con su agudo estruendo y manchando la madera del barco con el rojo color de la sangre que salia de los cuerpos de los combatientes, ya fuera de los narnianos como de aquellos que los atacaban, llenadolo todo de gritos de dolor y del entrechocar de las espadas entre si.

El joven rey narniano empuño su espada con su mano derecha y antes de que pudiera dar un paso para poder entrar a formar parte de la batalla, sintio el frio filo de una daga en su cuello, paralizandolo por completo.

-Un paso mas y lamento decir que manchare la madera con tu sangre.

La voz era dulce y melodiosa pero a la vez amenazante y autoritaria lo que le hacia entender que quien lo mantenia atrapado era alguien fuerte y tambien,alguien que hiba bien armado.

-No creo que te convenga matarme.

-Y lo dice el chico que tiene una daga en el cuello.

-Exacto...

El chico cogio la fina mano blanca que mantenia la daga pegada a su cuello,amenazandole y con rapidez separo el arma de su cuello girandose y quedando de frente con su atacante quedando este atrapado entre el y la pared del barco mientras que el narniano lo mantenia atrapado por la mano en la que sujetaba la daga,disminuyendo asi la distancia entre ambos cuerpos considerablemente.

O mas bien deberia decir la atacante pues para sorpresa del rey narniano, su adversaria era una joven de belleza imposible de pasar por alto y con unos grandes ojos verdes capaces de hipnotizar a cualquiera, aunque en aquellos momentos lo miraban con rencor y fiereza.

La joven capitana del barco enemigo miraba fijamente a los ojos del joven al cual habia amenazado segundo antes, mientras intentaba separar su cuerpo del masculino que la mantenia presa contra la pared, sin exito alguno para su desgracia.

-¡Sueltame!

-¿Y dejarte escapar?-pregunto el narniano mientras se acercaba mas a la figura de la joven,sintiendo como esta encajaba a la perfeccion con su cuerpo, como si ambos hubiesen sido creados a la medida del otro, clavando tambien sus ojos en los de la chica.-Me temo que no,señorita...

-Capitana.-corrigio la joven mientras miraba a un punto exacto detras del chico que la mantenia presa.-Y yo que tu me soltarias.

-Yo creo que no.

-Tu lo quisistes.-fue lo ultimo que escucho el rey de Narnia antes de sentir como algo golpeaba con fuerza su cabeza,haciendo que se separase de la chica dejandola libre y cayendo al suelo,pesadamente, mientras que sus oidos captaban un ultimo sonido antes de perder la inconsciencia por dulce voz de mujer que parecia hablar con otra persona...

-Llevalo al barco...


	3. Chapter 3

-**¡¿Como se te ocurre subirle a bordo?**-grito por decima vez la niña de cabellos cobrizos mientras caminaba en circulos por todo el camarote de la capitana, preocupada mientras que la dueña del cuarto miraba desde la puerta cerrada el cuerpo que descansaba en la cama,placidamente.

La niña de no mas de doce años lucia las ropas tipicas de los gitanos del mundo real, lo que consistia en una blusa ligera de hombros descubiertos y larga falda que bailaba al compas del viento, todo de color azul mientras que hiba descalza como era su costumbre. Su piel dorada contrastaba con el claro de sus ojos castaños y de sus largos y ondulados cabellos cobrizos.  
-**Callate ya¿quieres?Ya estoy bastante arrepentida como para que tu hagas que el peso se haga aun mayor.**-replico por fin la chica de cabellos rojos mientras se separaba de la puerta y caminaba hasta la cama, permitiendo que la luz solar que entraba por las ventanas la iluminasen por completo.  
Con la ropa tipica de los marineros, la joven mostraba orgullosa toda su belleza con dignidad. Sus largos y rizados cabellos rojos como la sangre caian sobre sus hombros y espalda libremente, resaltando el palido de su piel y los finos rasgos de su rostro, delicado y fuerte a la vez en donde sus ojos verdes era lo que mas destacaba de ella aparte de su cuerpo.  
La niña nego con la cabeza mientras detenia su andar nervioso y posaba sus ojos en el chico,examinandolo.  
-**Es guapo.**  
-**¡Oh,por favor!No empecemos,¿quieres?**  
-**No he dicho nada, solo he señalado...**-se escusaba la niña a la vez que su capitana negaba con la cabeza y bufaba.  
-**Claro que has dicho algo malo ya hibas a empezar...**-empezo a replenderle, provocando que ambas hablasen a un tiempo sin que nada se entendiese de sus palabras, solamente unas ultimas palabras que parecian que ambas en mudo silencio se habian puesto de acuerdo en decir.-**...¡no/si es guapo!**

Caspian poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos,sintiendo primero como la luz del sol impactaba directamente en sus ojos castaños, para poco despues sentir un agudo dolor en la cabeza que se acentuo al escuchar como un par de personas parecian discutir sin importarles si habia alguien mas alli sufriendo los efectos de un ataque.  
-**Auch,mi cabeza...**-susurro mientras se incorporaba lentamente quedando sentado en la comoda cama, mirando con sus oscuros ojos como un par de chicas parecian discutir sobre un tema que el desconocia y del que no queria saber nada,aparte del hecho de saber en donde estaba.-**Disculpad...¿donde...?**  
Las jovenes chicas detuvieron su discusion al ver como su rehen se sentaba en la cama de la capitana del navio y la mayor fijo sus ojos en los del joven, tomando del hombro a la niña y empezando a empujarla hasta la puerta,abriendo esta y hechandola de alli mientras que la niña reprochaba, aunque su voz quedo callada cuando la puerta se volvio a cerrar,esta vez con seguro para que nadie pudiera entrar en sus aposentos mientras hablaba con el chico.  
-**Tu no haces las preguntas, las hago yo.**  
Caspian la miro y la sorpresa pinto su rostro cuando sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en los verdes que tenia delante, reconociendo en ellos a la persona que lo habia atacado.  
-**Primero...**-empezo al chica,sentandose en su escritorio,encima de este sin apartar su mirada del chico.-**¿Como te llamas?**  
El chico dudo antes de responder pero igualmente dejo escapar un suspiro para poco despues contestar a la pregunta.-**Caspian de Narnia**-se presento esperando que asi la joven lo reconociese como el rey de dicho lugar y lo llevara de regreso a su casa.  
-**Que bien, ahora...¿eres alguien importante alli o eres solo un marinero mas de los que atacamos anoche en aquel barco?**  
Sus ojos se cerraron al pensar en que era la primera persona que conocia que no sabia que era un rey, algo que lo confundio y tambien en cierto aspecto le sorprendio gratamente,quizas por que de ese modo podria experimentar lo que significaba ser algo diferente a un gobernante que podia tenerlo todo con tan solo chasquear los dedos.  
Abrio de nuevo sus ojos y tomo una decision, aunque no sabia si estaba haciendo bien o por si el contrario, estaba metiendose en un problema demasiado grave.  
-**Un marinero,¿que esperabas que fuera?¿Un rey?**-pregunto mientras una sonrisa torcida surcaba sus labios aunque la chica no parecio derretirse ante la sensualidad del acto como pasaba con todos las chicas del reino,como si la joven de rojos cabellos fuera inmune a esas cosas.  
-**Ahora la pregunta mas importante. Estas aqui y de momento eres mi prisionero, pero te voy a hacer una pregunta que marcara tu estancia en mi barco...¿quieres ser pirata o no?**

Salio del camarote con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, siendo seguida por Caspian el cual se sorprendio de ver la actividad en la cubierta del barco. No parecian distintos de los marineros de su tripulacion,salvo que aquellos eran piratas como su bandera negra con una calavera marcaba en el mastil, y que robaban al resto de los barcos para su propio beneficio.  
Ahora la pregunta que surcaba la cabeza del narniano era:¿como habia terminado aceptando la propuesta de la chica?  
-**Aun no me has dicho tu nombre**-dijo Caspian mientras caminaba al lado de la chica de ojos verdes hasta el timon,en donde se podia ver a una niña de cabellos cobrizos que sonrio al verles,haciendo una reverencia ante el chico y dirigiendole una mirada acusadora a la joven al lado del chico.  
-¿**Sabes que ya todos saben que subistes a alguien del navio narniano al barco?**-pregunto mientras tendia una mano al chico,sonriente.-**Me llamo Arya, soy la hermana de la capitana Muerte.**  
-**¿Capitana "Muerte"?**-pregunto Caspian despues de haberse presentado formalmente y estrechado su mano con la de la niña.  
-**Eileen,es mi nombre pero para ti soy Capitana...¿entendistes?**-pregunto la mujer de cabellos rojos mientras se apoyaba en el timon,dirigiendo asi el navio hasta el lugar a donde queria llegar.-**Arya,lleva a Caspian a la bodega...veamos que tal se le da la cocina...**  
Arya asintio con la cabeza antes de coger de la mano a Caspian y empezar a tirar de este hasta la cocina,abajo junto a la bodega,esquivando a los marineros que los saludaban con una sonrisa o una reverencia ante la niña, dejandolo en la cocina deseandole suerte.

Eileen miraba el extenso mar ante si,mientras aun mantenia sus manos apoyadas en la fria madera del timon, con sus ojos entrecerrados como si quisiera ver un punto en especial del mar,aunque en verdad estaba metida en sus pensamientos sobre el joven que habia capturado y que habia aceptado formar parte de su tripulación. Muchas incognitas surcaban su mente, mientras que una en especial se mantenia latente en la cabeza de la capitana del navio.

-**Caspian...juraria que he escuchado ese nombre antes,mas no se en donde...**-se decia a si misma intentando recordar en donde habia escuchado el nombre de su nuevo grumete sin exito,aunque eso solo hacia que su curiosidad aumentase.-Ten**dre que mantenerlo vigilado, no me fio de ese narniano...**


End file.
